All of my Memories
by maximumride24
Summary: a songfic that i did to the song Memories by within temptation. FAX FAX FAX FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or the song memories. **

**Omg I can't believe I'm writing this, but me and my friend made a deal. If she wrote a moliver, I would write a story where Fang, (takes deep breath) dies. So I have to write this. I will be in tremendous pain as I write this. It is still faxy. If you know the song memories then you know it is a pretty song and sort of happy. **

**Please read and I'm sorry I had to kill Fang. (bursts into tears)**

**Max's POV**

I was standing in the clearing in the middle of the woods in our back yard of our house in Virginia that me and Fang used to go to when we just wanted to be alone. It was where we would sit in the trees and look at the stars, sometimes we would bring the flock and we would have a picnic. It was also the place where I watch Fang die saving my life. It would be one year ago to this day that he died. God, I loved him and I miss him so much.

He was what kept me going when we were on the run he was what the one that helped me pick out the house we are living in now. He was the one who would hold me at night and whisper I love you into my ear late at night. He was a father to Angel, Gazzy, ad Nudge, a brother to Iggy, and a lover to me.

In one moth he would be 17.**(a/n. he died when he was 16)** Why did he have to die so young. He could have been 90 before had to die. What makes me feel worse is that he died protecting me. He loved me that much.

_In this world you tried _

_Not leaving me alone behind _

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the Gods to let him stay _

He made sure I would never be left behind. When that hunter hit him with that bullet I prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't die. He pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hit. I prayed to let him stay with me. I needed him and so did the flock. We all needed him, but he was hit in the heart. He said he loved me and to make sure I would take care of the flock.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why _

_All of my memories keep near_

_In silent moments I imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_You're silent whispers, silent tears_

One thing that does help my pain and sadness are the memories of the time we spent together. I remember when fang once played his guitar for me here. He even wrote a song for me. That was how he told me he loved me for the first time. It was such a beautiful song.

The memories keep him close to my heart and fresh in my mind. I can hear his sweet voice whispering in my voice sometimes and silent tears slide down my face.

_Made me promise I'd try _

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok_

Fang told me with his last breath that I had to make sure that I would be ok and take care of the flock. He told me that he loved me with all his heart and he would be waiting for me in heaven. I just wish there was a sign that told me he was ok and he was happy where he was. I loved him with all my heart too. At least I got to tell him that before he died.

_Reminds me again that it's worth it all_

_So I can go on _

_All of my memories keep you near _

_In silent moments imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

My memories remind me that it is worth it all to stay alive so I can go on with my life taking care of the flock.

I remember one time when Fang brought me out here and slowed dance with me. We didn't need any music, just us dancing to the sounds around us and our heart beats. It was such a clear night. The air was cool and Fang wouldn't let go of me. He kept me warm and told me that we would be together until death do us part.

It was the night that he proposed to me and gave me a silver band with a small diamond. He said the diamond shined like my eyes and told me that he loved me. He spent all his money that he saved up. He told me that when old enough that we could get married for real, but until then he wanted to let everyone to know that I was his. He was the best man that I could ever love. I just wish he didn't have to leave me so early, we could have had a family, like our own kid.

_Together in all of these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All these memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time_

In all of my memories I see Fangs smile. He didn't do that very often, but when that boy smiled, it lit up his whole face. His eyes would shine like the morning sun and he had the cutest dimples I had ever seen. His teeth were white as snow. I will always remember his smile and I will love him until the end of time. I think I fell more in love with him every time I saw him smile.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

I remember all the times when Fang and I would just lye down in the grass holding each other's hand looking at each other and just talking about what ever we felt like talking about. We would just spend time with each other.

Those are the kind of memories that keeps Fang here with me.

As I headed back home I could hear Fang whispering in my ear "I love you and I know you can stay strong and I will see you soon." I felt a warm sensation on my cheek. I think it was Fang kissing me not good bye, but hello. I knew that I would be okay and it won't be long until I see Fang again as long as I keep thinking about him. I also knew that Fang was okay and waiting for me.

_All of my memories_

**I hope you liked it and don't hate me for killing Fang and my friend told me I had to write it cuz she wrote a moliver. Please review. You can yell at me if you want or tell me what you thought. I still can't believe it myself that I wrote this. Fang is my favorite character and I wrote something where I killed him. **

**Please review and tell what you thought.**


	2. an

**I can't believe I am seriously thinking about doing this, but do you think I should do a chapter with the rest of the flock's thoughts about Fang dieing. Like Angel thinking about how Fang was her dad and Iggy about how Fang was his brother. That kind of that stuff. **

**Pm me if you think I should. **

**Thanks for reading and just so you know I never want Fang to die I only wrote this because my friend made me. She didn't think I could do it. Then she read it and she felt really bad having to make me go through that torture. Please pm me and tell if you think I should.**


End file.
